Chapter 6: "Happy Halloween, You Filthy Animal!"
(The movie resumes back at Fair Park where Wymal and Druan are still commentating the event.) * Druan: (voiceover) Welcome back to American Ninja Warrior in Dallas, Texas. (Then, a flash takes us to some digested runs.) * Druan: (voiceover) While we were away, three more athletes took on this Dallas course. One of my old friends, Thomas Langmead, specializes in beauty pageants photography, so he had Valso escort him to the starting line. * Nate Burkhalter: Oh. * Brian Burkhardt: Yeah, baby. * Druan: (voiceover) But after swinging wildly for almost a minute on Catch and Release, it was lights out for Hood Sickle. * Wymal: No, no, no, no, no! * Druan: (voiceover) Former gymnast Emily Fox was all smiles after making it through three obstacles... * Rimah: Sha-na-na! * Druan: (voiceover) But Zombear Mayday couldn't stick it out on the Bouncing Spider. * Adlan and Wymal: Ooh! / Oh! * Nate Burkhalter: (voiceover) A shocking exit for the Zombear. * Druan: (voiceover) Kevin Klein is the flag-runner for the Dallas Cowboys, so he had the most famous cheerleaders in the world escort Valso to the starting line. * Brian Burkhardt: I love it! * Kevin Klein: Yeah, baby. * Druan: (voiceover) Valso was putting on a big show in front of Klein's hometown, until the Tuning Forks tossed a rare BZ zombie right off the course. * Nate Burkhalter and Brian Burkhardt: No! * Rimah: No! He got thrown right out! * Adlan: Oh, my goodness! * Kevin Klein: Sorry, Shopaholic Zombie. Next year, baby. (Ayla Monreal scrambles back to his room after being unmasked for credit card fraud, with Hector and the hotel staff in hot pursuit. She plays back '''Angels with Even Filthier Souls' on the VHS.)'' * Johnny: Hold it right there! and the crew stop as Ayla forwards to the right sections and mutes the woman in the dialogue. * Mr. Hector: This is the Concierge, sir. * Johnny: I knew it was you. I could smell ya getting off the elevator! You was here last night too, wasn't ya? * Mr. Hector: Yes, sir. I was. * Johnny: You was here... and you was smooching with my brother. other hotel staff start giving Hector odd looks. * Mr. Hector: But... I'm afraid you're mistaken, sir. * Johnny: Don't gimme that. You been smooching with everybody! Snuffy, Al, Leo, Little Moe with the gimpy leg, Cheeks, Bony Bob, Cliff... the security guard gasps; the other hotel staff, including Hector, look at him in shock. * Cliff: No. It's a lie! * Johnny: I could go on forever, baby! * Mr. Hector: I'm terribly sorry, sir, but I'm afraid you're mistaken. We're looking for a young girl. * Johnny: All right. I believe you. his Thompson submachine gun But my Tommy gun don't! Hector gives a confused look. * Johnny: Get down on your knees and tell me you love me. * Mr. Hector: On your knees. entire staff gets down on their knees. I love you! snickers quietly and unmutes the T.V.. * Johnny: Ya gotta do better than that! * Mr. Hector, Cedric, Mrs. Stone, and Cliff: I love you! * Johnny: Maybe I'm off my hinges, but I believe ya. That's why I'm gonna let ya go. I'm gonna give ya 'til the count of 3 to get your lousy, lying, low-down, four-flushing carcass out my door! 1... 2...! fires his gun wildly, cackling, as the hotel staff dive for cover. * Johnny: 3! Ayla mouths him from the emergency exit Happy Halloween, you filthy animal! again And to all a good fright. once more * Mr. Hector: the staff crawls out; to the onlooking patrons Stay in your rooms! This is an emergency! There's an insane guest with a gun! Category:Scenes Category:Horror Scenes Category:Raven: Home Alone 2 - Lost In Dallas Category:"Sha-Na-Na!"